


Mid-day break

by madeinfrance



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, set up during martha's moving day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinfrance/pseuds/madeinfrance
Summary: "Nuzzling him gently, Lois offers him a smile of her own. "Hi, baby," and he tries to get even closer, if possible, his lips lazily brushing hers." Clark x Lois, post-Justice League.





	Mid-day break

She lets her fingers travel over his soft skin, the angle of his jaw sharp under them. She drops a kiss on his nose, brushes the back of her hand over his cheek, breathes in his oh so unique scent, her lips grazing his forehead.

She feels him shift against her, and Lois smiles as he barely consciously tightens his hold on her.

Brushing his curls away with her free hand, she lets the other one rest against his white shirt, between their chests, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat reassuring against it.

"Please tell me we don't have to get up." She chuckles.

"Well, we do have an entire farm to unpack here, Smallville. An half hour nap is all we get."

"I can do it in ten minutes tops - bed it is, then," and with that he buries himself deeper into the mattress, his strong arm around her body. 

"The head of this house gave that a definitive no, and much as I love you, I am  _not_  siding against your mother. Female loyalty for one - and mostly, survival instinct."

Clark laughs at that, leaving a sleepy, lazy smile on his lips. Her favorite one.

(It's been two weeks, and yet she's still struggling with it, the idea that she has it back, that she's been given her entire world back, that he's safe, that it's all going to be fine now.

And he knows that, and he keeps reassuring her, everyday. _I'm yours_ , he whispers.  _I'm not leaving you again_. They both know it's a promise he may not be able to keep, but they both need him to make it anyway.)

Her train of thoughts is broken when he closes the small distance and kisses her. It's casual and soft and sweet, and not for the first time, it makes her heart stop, grow, tighten.

He does her once, twice, barely breaking contact when he finally opens his eyes and speaks again, sleep still heavy in his voice. "Hi."

Nuzzling him, gently, Lois offers him a smile of her own. "Hi, baby," and he tries to get even closer, if possible, his lips lazily brushing hers.

After a moment, she pulls away slightly, her thumb brushing his cheekbone.

"You have the best face in the world, did I ever tell you that?", and it's his turn to chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure the rest of said world wouldn't agree, but thank you."

"Don't be: on that particular topic, you've always been very popular, pretty boy," she smirks as he snorts. "Lots of hearts would be breaking if the world knew you were getting tied up."

His eyes immediately light up at her words, the nebula blue even more shining than before, somehow. Every time.

It's almost like he can't believe she really agreed to marry him, and that he keeps hearing the best news he's ever heard every time it's brought up.

(There's also those times when she catches him looking at her left hand, when they're holding hand or just laying there, and she can feel his fingers run over the small diamond.)

"So I take it you're still sure about that yes? Because just so you know, I think my mother and Barry already have the whole wedding planned out, and it won't be long until they lay it all on us."

"Yeah, I know: he sent me photos of flowers he thinks would be better for the bouquet two days ago. Think Bruce will help me find the shoes?" she deadpans, and her betraying heart skips a bit when Clark starts laughing out loud, the sound music to her ears.

His heavy, warm plaid duffle coat hanging loose on her shoulders, Lois straightens up, throwing her leg over his waist to straddle him, the rumble of his chest underneath her hands and a grin she can't quite help on her face.

She silently thanks every god that can hear for allowing her this.

Bending down, Lois puts a kiss on his still curved lips, lingering for a couple of seconds before getting up, offering him her hand and her smile.

"Now come on, Smallville: tap to make this house a home again."


End file.
